The invention relates to a testing device for tracks of roller coasters.
It is known that tracks or rails of roller coasters must be continuously monitored and checked for safety reasons. This is done by the personnel operating the roller coaster; the personnel monitor the tracks, particularly the welding seams and the screw connections. This type of monitoring of the tracks or rails of roller coasters is complex and difficult, in particular because monitoring can be carried out only when the roller coaster is not in operation.